My Valentine
by Marin Liliz
Summary: Eleven drabbles with a romantic feeling, or not, to celebrate Valentine's day. Various malexmale pairings; the usual suspects and some new, less orthodox ones.
1. My Broken Valentine

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite  
A batch of Valentine's Day drabble madness; eleven drabbles with a romantic streak to be posted until February 14th.

For some reason this first piece ended up sad and very angsty. The others to come will have the fluff, the crack and all other lovely things associated with Valentine's day.

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions

* * *

**My **** Valentine**

**My ****Broken**** Valentine**

Kira Izuru paced, worriedly, the Taichou's office of 3rd Division. He needed to come up with an idea of what to offer Madarame Ikkaku for Valentine's Day.

The problem was it couldn't be something typical of that day like chocolates, or sweets or flowers; those things were given to lovers, to people you were romantically interested and the point of his gift was nothing of the sort. But Madarame-san's birthday wasn't anytime soon and Valentine's Day was just around the corner and he really wanted to give the bald 3rd seat something as a thank you.

A show of appreciation for all the hours Madarame-san put up with him, in his most depressed moments, when the weight of betrayal seemed to crush him; when the tunnel looked dark and endless. A thank you for all the times Madarame had cheered him up, even when it all looked hopeless and beyond recovery. The more he thought about it, the less he came up with and it was getting late, Madarame-san was probably already waiting for him at the noodle place they had planned to meet.

Izuru eyed the empty room before turning the lights off, a cold shiver trailed down his body as he regarded the vacant Taichou's chair. The darkness seemed to creep back in and the pain in his soul threatened to become physical. Izuru heaved several times before steadying his breathing and fled in a hurry. It was less frequent these days but, every now and then, the despair would sink back in and he would panic.

He reached the noodle place, not really realizing how, and sat next to Ikkaku-san, whose relaxed expression turned to worry when Izuru walked in.

"Oi, what's wrong, Kira-kun? Did something happen?"

Izuru relaxed to the sound of Ikkaku's voice and smiled faintly at the bald shinigami, reluctantly telling the episode and feeling a bit like an idiot for panicking over such a trivial thing as an empty chair, as Ikkaku-san pointed out.

The pain subsided to a dull ache with the mixture of encouraging words, a good dressing-down from Ikkaku-san and a few tumblers of _sake_. It was this feeling, this everything-is-almost-alright feeling, he got from the conversations and the time spent with the shinigami from 11th Division, that he had to thank him for.

The warm _sake_ coursing in his veins and the tasty noodles, they've ordered for dinner, warming his belly, loosened his tongue and Izuru let Ikkaku know his concerns.

"I really wanna offer you something in appreciation for all you've done for me. I just don't know what," he explained, defeated. "It's been going over and over on my mind and can't come up with anything good to gift you with. Is there anything you want from me, Ikkaku-san?"

Ikkaku seemed surprised, eyeing Izuru and studying his face intensely before smiling openly. "There's only one thing I want from you, Izuru."

"Really!?"

"Mmm Hmm. Just one thing." Ikkaku confirmed, after another helping of _sake_.

"What is that? Please let me know?" Kira asked, hopeful. He noticed Ikkaku looked fidgety before taking a deep breath and replying.

"A kiss!"

Izuru was perplexed. "A… a kiss!?" Of all things possible, this was one that had never crossed his mind.

"Yup, that's the one thing I want from you."

Izuru's eyes filled with tears and Ikkaku-san leaned closer, pulling the sobbing Fukutaichou into a hug, rocking him slowly.

"Shhh, it's okay. If you don't want to, it's fine."

"It's not that, it's just…" Kira sniffled, tears still leaving his eyes. "…I didn't think someone…for me…not again…it's… it's…" he couldn't make anymore sense of how he felt, of what it meant to him that someone still cared from him, even after it all. He wasn't worth the effort, not anymore.

Izuru could feel one of the bald shinigami's hands ran up and down his back, his other hand grazing the cheek, soothingly; he leaned into the kind hand on his face, staring into warm eyes, unsure of how to respond and provide the requested present. He felt silly, it wasn't like he was an inexperienced, blushing virgin. All his worries were resolved when Madarame-san leaned closer and brushed his lips against Izuru's, the kiss tasted of _sake_ and salty tears.

He kissed back, lightly, mimicking Madarame's kindness, but it wasn't enough; Izuru craved more. He parted his lips, allowing the other man's tongue to penetrate his mouth, to scrape his palate and sweetly end the kiss.

Izuru looked at the shinigami he'd just kissed. The gentle affection in his calm eyes, hurt. Where was the psychotic grin, the meanness, the pain that allowed him to feel?

Izuru ran away. He was not worth the time, patience and care invested into him.

February2008©MarinLiliz


	2. My Taciturn Valentine

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite   
My first try at some Arrancar lovin'.

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

**My **** Valentine**

**My ****Taciturn****Valentine**

"What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra inquired, a sprawling, Grimmjow.

"Basking in the sun," the blue-haired Espada replied, "I could use some grass though. All this sand it's getting everywhere." He motioned to his, sand covered, body. The small grains glinted in the artificial sun.

"This is an observational post for Aizen-sama, not your own personal sun-tanning spot."

"Quit the nagging!" Grimmjow spat, angrily but then added, conciliatingly, "you could join me; I'll make a little room for you, in the shade." He sat and pointed to the spot next to him. "Although, some sun on your skin would do you real good. You look deathly pale!" Grimmjow laughed out loud at his witty remark.

Ulquiorra eyed him, expressionless, and walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Grimmjow pleaded.

Ulquiorra stopped and stood still before turning slowly to frown at the sitting Arrancar. "Your sense of humor is ghastly. I care not to hear it any further."

"I'll shut my trap. Stay!" The blue-haired Espada patted the spot next to him, a soft grin in his lips, but uttered no other words.

Ulquiorra walked back to him and sat by his side, staring into the wide open space. Grimmjow inched closer, trying to kiss the green-eyed Arrancar.

"This is an observational station for Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra he stated, once again.

"He is everywhere, he knows everything. He's bound to know of this, too."Grimmjow pointed to both of them. "We'll just be offering him a freebie." And then kissed Ulquiorra's pale lips with bruising force.

"I'm not on display!"

Ulquiorra held Grimmjow by the waist, his thumbs inside of the hollow hole, pulling him to the shade of a nearby building, safe from prying eyes.

February2008©MarinLiliz


	3. My Clingy Valentine

**Okay, this piece has a theme some people might squirm at a bit. It's nothing too gruesome but I know some don't take it all too good. I rather not say what it is exactly as it would spoil the fun. So read at your own risk. And my deepest appologies for any damaged caused to your sanity.**

Totally inspired by the Family Combo doujinshi ( that you can get at the Dangerous Pleasure's scanlation site)

Pure crackiness and a whole lot of fluff. You might turn into a neat pile of goo while reading this, so I recommend a large bucket.

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MY CLINGY VALENTINE**

There was a large and noisy commotion from outside of his office door. Ryuuken put the papers, he was working on, down and pinched the bridge of his nose. What else could be happening now? Wasn't it enough the nurses were on strike; the malpractice suit against the hospital; his altered state of health? What else could go wrong!?

A slight knock on the door was followed by the, well trimmed, head of his secretary. If she was coming in person things were certainly bad! He sighed heavily and removed his glasses.

"Yes?"

She entered the room, closing the door behind her, muffling the increasing noises in the corridor. "There's a man out on the hall that demands to speak to you, Ishida-sensei," she said.

"If he doesn't have an appointment, he'll have to return another day. Why are you bothering me with such small nothings?"

"Hmm… you see, Ishida-sensei… the man, he says…well…"

"Please, don't waste my time. Say it!" he all but yelled.

"The man says he's your husband, Ishida-sensei!" she let out in one breath.

Ryuuken felt his face drain of all blood. He wouldn't dare. He wouldn't be so bold as to come here, to his office, and… The hospital owner noticed his secretary's intent observation of him and gave her the Ishida stare. She lowered her gaze instantaneously, and fidgeted in discomfort.

"He must be some patient from the Psychiatric ward." Ryuuken dismissed it quickly. "Put him in a strait-jacket and send him back to where he belongs." He would pay for this, he deserved this much.

"Yes, Ishida-sensei." The secretary turned to leave and was almost hit by the door, when it swung open. Two security guards held a struggling Isshin that stopped squirming the moment he noticed Ryuuken and cracked open his beaming, foolish smile, that his daughters seemed to love so much. Ryuuken cursed himself for his arrhythmia.

"Ah, there you are, Ryu. Could you tell these two gentlemen we know each other." Isshin smirked, sarcastically, at the two guards and then, to Ryuuken's dismay, added, "intimately."

Ryuuken's first instinct was to punish Isshin, to send him to the Psychiatric ward and let him spend the night. But analyzing his options better, he told the guards to release the foolish man and dismissed them both as well as his secretary. She eyed him and Isshin, skeptically, not convinced by his excuse of trying to calm a mad man alone.

"But, Ishida-sensei, he might be dangerous! He might try and harm you. You should at least let one of the guards remain with you, for your own security."

Ryuuken felt like snorting at the woman's complete cluelessness, instead he gave her a stern look and sent her away. "I am sure I can handle him myself. Leave, now!" He then focused his full, deathly, attention on Isshin.

"She seems very protective of you," the beard man commented. "That's good!" And before Ryuuken could utter a word, the fool shinigami crossed the room, in two strides, and hugged him, tightly. "Oh, I missed' ya!"

Ryuuken rolled his eyes, writhing to escape the embrace. "You've seen me this morning. And it isn't even noon!"

"You've been counting the minutes, too?"

Ryuuken lost his patience with the idiot man and managing to break away from the tight clasp, yelled at him, "How dare you? How dare you come into my work place and claim to everyone you're my husband!?"

"But I am your husband," Isshin replies, calmly.

Ryuuken felt his patience drain quickly out of him. "They don't need to know that!"

Isshin pouted. "I came all the way from the Clinic, just to see you and this is the welcoming I get. I would expect more love from my wife."

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE!!!" Ryuuken fumed, a vein in his forehead, nearly popping.

"Okay, okay. Husband," Isshin conceded. "It's the force of habit to say wife."

Ryuuken felt dizzy from the anger and absolute outraged at Isshin's words; little pinpoints assaulted his vision and he had to find support on the shoulders of his, insufferable, husband.

"You can't get too stressed. You ought to know it's not good for your health." Isshin chided.

"I'm fine!"

"Have you eaten since breakfast? You gotta eat. You're a doctor; you should know this by heart. I shouldn't need to tell you these things."

"Why are you lecturing me? You should be the one reprimanded here, not me. What are you doing here?"

"Once you've eaten something, I'll tell you all about it." Isshin bargained.

Ryuuken raised his arms in defeat and ordered a coffee and a slice of toast, Isshin added some scrambled eggs and orange juice to his order. "See, it wasn't so hard. You have cut on the stress and start having regular, healthy meals. You're eating for two after all."

"And whose fault is that?" Ryuuken fumed. " Now tell me! What are you doing in my Hospital in the middle of the day?"

Instead of answering, his husband moved closer, hugging him, kissing him, nibbling on his earlobe, undoubtedly trying to divert his attention from the inquiry and managing to do so for a moment, when Ryuuken allowed himself to respond to the kiss and feel the warm mouth trailing his neck, before snapping out of it.

"KUROSAKI ISSHIN!!!"

The man exhaled heavily. "Well, have it your way." He unlocked their limbs and explained, "I was at the clinic, but the work was little and dull and I had this sudden urge to see my," Isshin paused and seemed to savor the word, before continuing, "husband. You know how I can't stand having you away from me, for very long." Isshin sighed and smiled at Ryuuken.

Damned arrhythmia! Ryuuken cursed to himself, while Isshin continued his explanation, "you know how I need to hear your voice…"

"You could've used the phone." Ryuuken interrupted him.

Isshin chuckled and moved closer again. "You look so much better in the flesh." He stroked Ryuuken's throat. "Feel so much better, too." His hand cradled the nape of the white-haired doctor, pulling delicately on the hair. "Oh, and the smell." He nuzzled Ryuuken's neck and they both moaned, quietly. After a moment of blissful stillness, Isshin knelt, his hands trailing down Ryuuken's chest and nestling at his navel, lovingly, he leaned forward kissing the belly and whispering into it, "and how are you today, baby?"

Ryuuken's scowl, softened and he intertwined his fingers on Isshin's short, black hair combing lightly, before answering, "He's been driving me mad, all morning."

"That's my boy," Isshin laughs, nudging the barely noticeable hump on his husband's belly.

February2008©MarinLiliz


	4. My Creamy Valentine

For those who haven't read my Mistletoe Kisses drabbles, I suggest reading "A Room Full of Mistletoe, Wasted!"to know what Jyuushiro is talking about. And Chantilly to know what Ayasegawa-kun managed to do with that bowl of whipped creamXD

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MY CREAMY VALENTINE**

Dear Friends,

Perhaps you can help me in finding a solution to my problem.

I've been having these dreams lately. Not wet dreams, mind you! A man of my age and experience can control his desires adequately. Also Shunsui keeps me well satisfied, which prevent such events from happening. Who am I kidding? Shunsui keeps me more that well satisfied. Yes, I'm grinning from satisfaction, right now! And thinking of Shunsui's wicked ways of keeping me in continuous bliss. You know, besides the bed department, I'm seating on the biggest treasure and before you all start imagining things, I mean this in the most non-sexual way possible. So keep your dirty thoughts to yourselves that I'll be keeping Shunsui all to me. We almost lost each other once and it wasn't a pretty sight. But that's all long gone under the bridge now, so back to the question that brought me here.

I've been dreaming of whipped cream. Fine, go right ahead and laugh at me!

Do you remember that Christmas party I threw, only last Holidays? And the nice bowl of cream that sat in the deserts table, right next to the yummy strawberries? Well, I had planned on doing something fun with it, but was, inopportunely, interrupted and had to postpone things. Now, I think that bowl of whipped cream has been haunting my dreams, taunting me ever since I let it escape. If memory doesn't fail me, I think I last saw it in the hands of Ayasegawa-kun. Hope he has put it to good use.

Anyway, these dreams aren't vivid enough for me to recall them that well. I know they contained the cream, me and that Shunsui often makes a guest appearance but other than that I always seem wake up empty handed. And it's really getting frustrating.

So why all this talk, you ask? You see, I never was one to have many kinks or fetishes, nor do I have the time or health to pursue such pleasures but this whipped cream has been driving me insane!!!

So if you could be so kind as to point out ways that would enable ME, SHUNSUI and that bowl of CREAM to enjoy ourselves on a lazy afternoon, let's say on that wonderful day celebrated in Real World – Saint Valentine's Day – I would be very much obliged.

Yours truly,

Ukitake Jyuushiro.

February2008©MarinLiliz 


	5. My Strawberry Valentine

This will make a lot more sense if you're aware that strawberry in Japanese, is ICHIGO.  
I didn't say this before but in order to write these Valentine's drabbles, I wrote down a series of pairings and went looking for inspiration. This mini-comic (http://yaoi. was what inspired this drabble, well the top panel, really.

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MY STRAWBERRY VALENTINE**

Ichigo stared at the plastic box, neatly wrapped in red cellophane, set in front of him on the kitchen table. "And what am I suppose to do with this, Renji?"

Renji looked puzzled. "You unwrap it and see what's inside!" He added condescendingly, "it's called a present."

"What's the point?" Ichigo shrugged. "I already know what's inside. I can see it through the wrapping. It's just strawberries!" He pointed out the obvious.

"So you unwrap it and eat them!" Renji was getting impatience. What was his problem? Hadn't he heard of Valentine's Day gifts?

"I don't like strawberries," the substitute shinigami clarified, "so there really isn't a point to me opening it, is there? It would just spoil them." The orange-haired boy moved away.

"Fine! Suit yourself, then," Renji replied, annoyed, sating at the table and unwrapping the box with the fruit and taking one out.

Ichigo watched from the door as Renji, sitting at the table, gulped strawberry after strawberry. "What 'r you doin'?" he asked, incensed by the display of flippancy shown to the strawberry.

"Exactly what it looks like. Eating strawberries," Renji answered, grinning, while biting the next and raising his eyebrows.

Ichigo sat in the chair next to Renji's and pointed to the box. "Weren't those supposed to be a present for me?"

"You don't like strawberries!" Renji replied in the same tone Ichigo had used before. "And seeing as I really like them…" He gulped another one.

"At least you should eat them properly!" Ichigo took a strawberry from the plastic box and explained: "You have to hold it firmly, but gently." He licked the narrow side and the bit the red fruit.

Renji gulped, his eyes not missing a thing of what was going on between Ichigo and that strawberry.

"Then you lick the yummy, squishy interior, where the strawberry is the sweetest." Ichigo did so in demonstration.

Renji groaned, the jeans, he'd been using here in the Real World, tightened considerably at the sight before him. A drop of the fruit's juice escaped Ichigo's lower lip and trickled down his chin; Renji lunged at the orange-haired boy, holding his arms, firmly but gently and then licking the wayward drop and tasting the strawberry in Ichigo's mouth, sucking the tongue and biting the lips.

"What'ch doin'?"

"Eating strawberry properly."

February2008©MarinLiliz 


	6. My Jealous Valentine

I couldn't leave my Bleach OTP out of this now, could I? Again, if you haven't read my Mistletoe drabbles and want to know what the hell they're talkin' about I recommend reading Stolen.

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MY JEALOUS VALENTINE**

"What is it this time? Another Real World tradition?" Byakuya inquired Renji in suspicion.

"Well, yeah." Renji fidgeted under the frozen Kuchiki gaze.

"Taught to you by the Kurosaki boy?"

"Hmm… yeah." Renji furrowed his brows, not really accepting Byakuya's distrust, he had been so devoted this past month, the noble couldn't be suggesting that he…

"Does it involve kissing?"

Yep, he was suggesting it! Still Renji answered truthfully, "it can, but not necessarily."

"And you have been kissing the boy, again?"

Byakuya was relentless in his query and there was nothing Renji could do, so he decided to let the Taichou continue his monologue.

"Just for practice sake, I suppose?"

"…"

"Or tradition?"

Impatience built up on Renji.

"Or because it is the usual thing to do."

"…"

"Or…"

Renji snapped, grabbed the man's face and just kissed him like there was no tomorrow; a long, well savored, tongue filled kiss. When they stopped Byakuya looked somewhat dazed but managed to conclude:

"I have to tell you, if that's what you've been learning from the substitute shinigami, that Kurosaki boy is one hell of a teacher!"

"ARGH!!!!Will ya SHUT UP 'bout Ichigo!?"

Byakuya eye him, stunned; never, in all his life, had the noble heir been addressed in this manner. But Renji wasn't finish with his outburst:

"Just what is it with ya and the idea of me kissin' Ichigo!? He merely informed me of this holiday, okay!"

"Well…"

But Renji didn't let him continue, it was his time of ranting and he wasn't gonna let it pass. "It's a day to celebrate love and one's lovers. A day to be romantic; a day to spend with yer love! I was just trying to do that. Letting ya know I care. But no! Ya had to doubt me. Ya had to jump to conclusions. I haven't kissed anyone but ya since our mistletoe waltz, were ya aware of that? I just… hmpff… hmmm…"

Renji found his mouth covered with Byakuya's; slow, soft and teasingly torturing his tongue. Their warm breaths mingling.

"I am so very sorry. I should've have jumped to conclusions," Byakuya apologized. "Sometimes I say too much without thinking. You have that effect o me. Will you forgive me?" he asked, stroking Renji's cheek with his thumb.

Renji embraced Byakuya, nuzzling his neck and resting his head on his lover's shoulder, all anger evaporated. "Damn you! You know I can't resist you."

February2008©MarinLiliz 


	7. My Indolent Valentine

The very first drabble I wrote for this series. Then I flipped a coin to find out the posting order. And another first, Aizen/Gin, I've been meaning to write them for so long.

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MY INDOLENT VALENTINE**

Gin walks, indolently, up the cold, white corridor of the Las Noches palace to the large, wide room where Aizen-sama usually holds his meetings. He saunters into the room, grinning his Cheshire grin, as he spots a thoughtful Aizen, sitting in the monumental throne.

The Arrancar leader seems to pay him no mind, but asks, "Do you need something, Gin?"

"No, Aizen-sama."

"Do you want something?" he asks, again, this time his frosty eyes, thawing as he looks at Gin.

"No, Aizen-sama."

Gin walks, languidly, to the sitting form of his mentor, stopping when he reaches the throne, his hands placed on either side of Aizen-sama, resting on his head on the ample shoulder; his hand, rising, to ghostly pass Aizen-sama's face and slowly descend to his chest, finally resting on the strong knees.

Aizen stays motionless, enjoying the lazy caresses.

Gin leans in and peck's Aizen's perfect nose, while idly playing with the loose strand of hair, that stubbornly keeps falling to the stern, majestic face, but that strangely adds to the god's charm and charisma.

Gin slips down and rests at Aizen's feet, his head laying on the deadly Adonis's lap, while large hands pet and scratch his hair in slow numbing, hypnotic movements. Gin purrs contently, his smile never leaving his lips.

February2008©MarinLiliz


	8. My Unexpected Valentine

Please be warned of the complete crack and OOCness of this drabble.  
Refer to "You Can Kiss..." from Mistletoe Kisses for info about this pairing background story. 

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MY UNEXPECTED VALENTINE **

"Kuchiki-taichou? Zaraki-taichou is here to see you." Renji announced from the door, bearing an annoyed expression on his face.

"Zaraki-taichou is here to see me!" Byakuya repeated, perplexed.

"Yes, that's tight, Taichou." Renji confirmed.

After a moment of picking his brain for a reason why the 11th Division Taichou was coming to see him in person, and finding none, he ordered, "Send him in."

"Yes, Kuchiki-taichou." Renji complied, the annoyance even clearer in his face.

Zaraki-taichou walked into the room, the little bells on his hair, jingling softly as a windchime, and an enormous, heart-shaped, red box under his arm.

"You may leave, Abarai-fukutaichou." Byakuya instructed.

Renji slammed the door behind him with a loud bang, not before eyeing Byakuya with disapproval.

Byakuya sighed and addressed the large man in front of him, "Zaraki-taichou, what can I do for you?"

Zaraki grinned widely and approached Byakuya's desk. "I'm not sure if you're familiar with the human tradition of Valentine's Day?" he started.  
Byakuya could feel Renji's angry reiatsu looming, just outside the door, and probably so could Zaraki, he blocked it out and replied, "yes' I am acquainted with it."

"Ah, good! So here, this is for you." His teeth shinned through his smile, as he presented Byakuya, with the large, unusual box.

Byakuya eyed the gift and then the large Taichou, breathing deeply, before accepting and unwrapping the present. It was full of chocolates, in all forms and shapes; mostly were half eaten. He looked, inquisitively, at Zaraki.

"Damn kid!" the burly man, muttered under his breath and then smiled apologetically at Byakuya. "Oh please, don't mind the bitten ones. Yachiru insisted on tasting all of them, it was a bitch getting her away from it before she tasted them all."

Byakuya watched the shinigami in front of him and managed to thank him, even in his stunned state.

"I wouldn't mind some of that mistletoe action from Christmas as a thank you." he raised his eyebrows, eagerly.

"You see, Zaraki-taichou." Byakuya tried to reason. "These are different traditions; kissing isn't obligatory this time. I don't think we should mix things. I think it wouldn't be appropriated."

"Hmm…" Zaraki pondered. "You prolly right. Well then, I expect to hear from you on White Day." His eyes sparkled as Zaraki left the room.

Renji stood by the door, glaring.

"White Day!? What is White Day!?"

February2008©MarinLiliz


	9. My Possessive Valentine

Angsty and violent. This is not a happy, lovey-dovey drabble as most of the Valentine series. It's kinda the reason why Kira ran away from Ikkaku in My Broken Valentine, although I didn't wrote it with that intent. I'm fascinated with the idea Gin and Kira's unhealthy relation and Aizen's influence on it; I have, somewhere, the guidelines for such a fic.

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

**MY POSSESSIVE VALENTINE**

Gin walked into Kira's office, smiling. "Was that Hisagi-kun you were speaking to, Kira?"

"Yes, Ichimaru-taichou. We were planning what to do on our next break."

"Hmm …I see." Gin walked up to Kira, stopping only when he could feel the blond's warm breath on his face. It smelled of tangerine and fear.

The always grinning Taichou took another step, another, and another until he was cornering Kira, giving him no escape but to back against the wall. The cold, claw-like hand of Ichimaru Gin, soothingly, grazed the skin of his fukutaichou's neck, before wrapping around it in a tight grip.

"You are not to spend your next break with Hisagi-kun."

Kira's eyes widen and he tried to reply but only air escaped his constricted throat.

"You are not to spend your next break with anyone." Gin tightened the grip, grinning. Kira struggled for air.

"You can only spend it with me."

Kira's face was palling.

"No one else but me."

Kira tried to nod.

"Only I get to touch you." Gin's hands slid down Kira's whimpering body, stopping at the noticeable erection in his hakama. He said, smiling, "Mine, understand Izuru?"

Kira franticly nodded his understanding; a loud gasp shaking his body when his neck was released from the suffocating claw.

"Only me." Gin placed his mouth on Kira's and blew some air in.

"Yes, Taichou." Kira replied, weakly.

February2008©MarinLiliz 


	10. My Dainty Valentine

My Valentine's Day drabble galore couldn't be complete without a Ikkaku/Yumichika ficlet, they are so perfect for Valentines, they couldn't miss these.

Thanks for reviewing:

Paper Doors

Kana090

From the Psyche Ward

TheAngelOfLucifer

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

**My ****Dainty**** Valentine**

Ikkaku was fuming; he was seething with Yumi's indecisions and pickiness. Nothing he came up with was good enough for the _beautiful_ Ayasegawa Yumichika!

At first, it had been the sweets and the chocolates. Cute, little red and white, heart-shaped, strawberry and blueberry flavored, sugary sweets, accompanied with an ivory and golden box of Belgian chocolates. Just the look of the wrappings was mouth-watering. But did Yumichika like them? No, he did not!!!

_"Happy Valentine's Day." Ikkaku had said, happily, handing Yumi the little__ colorful bag with the sweets and the chocolate box._

_"What's this?" Yumichika had asked, peeking inside the bag._

_"It's my Valentine's present __f__er__y__a__."_

_"It's sweets__ and chocolates__"__Ikkaku could still remember his loud__ shriek. "Do you want me to put on weight? I can't gain anymore weight! I'm fat as it is. And chocolate!?" he __had __asked__ outraged. "Chocolate is murder to my skin. I get horrid outbursts of pimples all over my skin when I eat it." _

_"But…but __y__a__ look fine__ to me. Not fat at all." Ikkaku had tried to sedate him__ "And when have __y__a__ever __had an outburst of pimples!?__"_

_"That's beyond the point, here!" And with that, Yumichika had stormed out, leaving, a dumfounded, Ikkaku holding onto a little colorful bag with sweets._

The second time around, Ikkaku tried flowers; a bouquet of yellow daffodils and white tulips held together with a fancy, light-blue, velvet ribbon. Yumi didn't even let him come near him.

_"Are you out of your mind?"__ Yumichika had screamed._

_"Huh?!"_

_"Are you trying to kill me?"_

_"How could I? I don't understand __y__a__!" Ikkaku __had been__ completely lost._

_"I'm allergic to pollen; I can't stand being around flowers. You should know this. Take that away from me."_

_Once again defeated,__ Ikkaku had left with the flowers, tossing them in the small river he passed on his way home._

This time, Ikkaku proceeded with caution, mainly to not upset Yumi again and in turn not get himself upset, so this wouldn't threat their relation, but also 'cos his money didn't fall from the sky in buckets. A small gold ring, that Yumi could wear, in a chain, around his neck. Ikkaku really couldn't see where this gift could go wrong. Boy, was he wrong!

"Why would I want a ring that doesn't even fit my finger?" Yumichika asked, puzzled and, as if suddenly realizing something, his eyes grew in surprise and he asked, softly, "Madarame, are you proposing?"

"Huh!?" Ikkaku deflected the issue, clumsily. "Proposing what?"

Yumi blushed furiously with rage and demanded, "so what's this ring for?"

"It's a Valentine's Day gift fer ya!!!" Ikkaku was starting to lose his patience. He looked at Yumi trying to understand what was wrong this time.

The dark-haired shinigami quickly provided him with an answer, "Didn't you made a mistake with the size? Are you sure you're giving this to the right person?" He then, humph his discontent and stormed out, once again.

But this time Ikkaku was prepared and grabbed him before he could shunpo away.

"Oh, no ya don't! Ya're not getting' away from me this time." He held Yumichika from behind, his hands griping the 5th seat's belly; not the best position to be, when Ikkaku's objective was to stop him from running away, the intoxicating smell, that Yumichika always exuded, not helping one bit.

But he was strong and with an objective in mind so he rekindled his anger and continued, saying "Ya're not goin' anywhere 'fore ya tell me what the fuck it is ya want fer a Valentine's Day present. Cos I'm goin' crazy, right now! Nothin' I give ya is good enough. Nothin' seems ta fit. So you're going to fuckin' tell me before I lose my head and beat it out of ya."

Yumi turned in Ikkaku's grip, facing the bald shinigami with an alarmed look on his face at the sudden outburst but after a moment of uncertainty, his lips curled into a devilish smirk. "I didn't realize you could be so commanding. What I want for Valentine's Day are not stupid sweets or smelly flowers or even stupid trinkets. What I want is very simple and easily obtained."

Ikkaku looked, intrigued, at Yumi, muttering, "simple."

The dark-haired beauty, continued, close to a purr, "you in me; now and everyday!"

"Bakayero! Couldn't ya've told me that sooner? It would've saved me a lot of trouble."

"Nah, it's so much more fun seeing you run around in distress." Yumi moved closer to Ikkaku's chest, snuggling in the warm, familiar embrace.

"Ya're so asking fer it."

"I wouldn't discard the possibility of some spanking fun." Yumi licked Ikkaku's ear, in promise.

"Don't tempt me. I'm still angry enough." Ikkaku threaten, while putting his arms around Yumi and lightly kissing his neck.

"It could be fun."

"Are ya serious?"

"Could be," Yumi taunted. "Do you want to know what would be really fun?"

"Hmm?" Ikkaku hummed interested but a bit apprehensive of what Yumi could come up with.

"Me in you."

"We've had this conversation before."

"Yeah and you avoided it, the moment I mentioned it," Yumi complained and then added, "be a man and take it…" but was interrupted but the bald shinigami's squawk.

"YUMI!!!"

"You're no fun."

"Hmm, did you really mean it about the proposal? Do you really want to?"

"You're changing the subject!"

"_I _am?"

"Humph" Yumi looked away thoughtful.

"Yumi?" Ikkaku held his chin and forced the black-haired 5th seat to look back into his eyes, his thumb caressing the soft cheek, searching an answer in the dark, moist eyes.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Yumi, sniffled.

"Gladly, thought you'd never ask." Ikkaku kissed Yumi. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

February2008©MarinLiliz 

One more to go! IchixIshi, next time ;


	11. My Crooked Valentine

Ichigo and Uryuu's turn at Valentine's Day, another first time pair for me.

It's the last of the Valentine's drabble's series, a week later but hope you've enjoyed and stay tuned for some replies to the answered/unfinished drabbles. As My Clingy Valentine, this piece has some themes that some people might not enjoy. **So read at your own risk. And my deepest apologies for any damaged caused to your sanity.** It's a dead give away if you've read the ficlet mentioned.XD

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

**My ****Crooked**** Valentine**

Ichigo entered the classroom and smiled widely as he spotted Uryuu, sitting on his desk, looking out the window with a thoughtful expression, his right hand lightly scratching his stomach. The substitute shinigami walked over and sat at the desk in front of the Quincy's. Getting his attention, he greeted, "Mornin'."

Ishida nodded to Ichigo's greeting, but said nothing.

Unfazed and accustomed by Uryuu's usual aloofness in the mornings, Ichigo leaned closer and placed his hands around Ishida's neck. "Here…" he said, while trying to get the shirt's collar straight as well as the tie.

"What are you doin'?" Ishida complained, trying to move away.

"Will ya stop squirmin'?"

"I will, if you'll let go of me."

"I'm just trying to get yer tie straight. It's crooked," Ichigo stated, still trying to work the tie.

"I can do it myself. Thank you." Ishida huffed.

"I'd like to see ya do that without a mirror!" Ichigo smirked. "Don't fret; I'm just tryin' to help ya." The orange-haired boy pulled the shirt's collar in place, a finger escaping the cloth and caressing the white skin, Ichigo grinned as he felt Ishida shiver and his skin getting all irregular with goosebumps.

"Stop that, we're in school."

"Will ya relax? There's no one here." Ichigo finished setting the tie straight and lightly kissed Ishida, handing the Quincy a wrapped, red package to deflect his attention from the kiss.

"What's this?" Uryuu asked, surprised.

"Open it and ya'll see."

Under Ichigo's scrutinizing stare, Uryuu unwrapped the present to discover a pair of yellow, woolen baby boots. He looked up at Ichigo, even more surprised.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry it isn't some homemade chocolate or the likes but since I burn the rice and everything else every time I try to cook, the girls have banned me from the kitchen. I also think this is more appropriate for our state," Ichigo said nervously waiting for Uryuu's reaction.

Ishida's lips quirked up a bit and Ichigo felt relieved.

"I did try to get Yuzu to give me some of her own chocolates but I didn't succeed in convincing her."

Ishida's lips raised some more. "The point is for you to have some work while trying to get the present for your Valentine." Ishida blushed deeply and cleared his throat.

"Well I went all the way to that fancy store in the mall."

"Very hard-working." Ishida chuckled and turned to his desk to retrieve something from his schoolbag.

Ichigo looked over Uryuu's shoulder, curious of what the other boy was doing, placing his hands on either side of the boy for support and to get a little closer. Ishida turned in the embrace, blushing at the closeness but bearing it for the moment and pressed a knitted box, with a delicious smell of chocolate, to Ichigo's chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

"For me?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

Ishida raised his eyebrow. "Who else?"

Ichigo grabbed the box, bringing it close to his nose, it smelled divinely. "Well, of course… it's just… I didn't think you'd…" He looked at Uryuu's annoyed expression and concluded, with a quick peck to the lips, "thanks."

But that kiss seemed too little, so Ichigo moved in again, kissing Uryuu again; lips pressed against lips, a small suckling of the Quincy's lower lip, a snaking tongue entering Ichigo's' mouth, hands getting frantic on their chests.

The noise of arriving students sounded in the hallway and the next moment they are apart.

"We really shouldn't do this at school." Uryuu panted, while pushing Ichigo away.

"We'll continue at home." Ichigo suggested from his seat.

Ishida shrugged but Ichigo could see his upturned lips and a soothing hand placed in his stomach, scratching lightly. Ichigo smiled contently, too.

February2008©MarinLiliz


End file.
